


Until your breathing stops, Forever

by PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance/pseuds/PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is a man of few words, and Pete knows exactly what they mean when he says them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until your breathing stops, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream your OTP prompts at me~  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pete-wentz-screaming I love you guys :)

He’d been struggling the past few weeks. The chemo had taken its toll, and so had the cancer. His body was weak and pale, his mousy brown hair had fallen out weeks ago, but his fedora was still perched on his head and his glasses sat on his nose even though the blue-green eyes that needed them rarely opened anymore. He slept most of the days, only waking up to eat, throw up and the occasional conversation. Pete always did his best to make Patrick laugh when he was awake, and played Bowie while he slept. The labored breathing that Pete knew as a sign that Patrick was still breathing at all began to get shallow and his heart monitor began to slow. Pete stood from his seat and ran to Patrick's side, and shook him to wake him up. Patrick’s eyes opened for a moment and he smiled up at Pete.  
“You be good and take good care of bronx, I love you Petey.” Patrick trailed off into silence and shined a smile up at Pete and shut his eyes. Pete shouted for help from the door and ran back to be greeted by a flatlined heart monitor and and room with one less person in it.


End file.
